Battle of Kane Fracture
'Background' Nubia had previous hostile encounted about a week before the battle with these particular savages. After discovering that they had gold and were on an iscolated mining outpost in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, the Emperor called for a stike on the savages. Given that he was the only one online he attempted the mission himself. 'First Contact' After noticing the Emperor travelling 6000 block from Morocco in a boat, straight towards them, one of the Savages asked the Emperor where he was going. The Emperor informed them that he had a cow to deliver to Cuba. This was clearly a thinly veiled attempt to hide what he was actually trying to do. The savages didn't believe it and stood prepared on their outpost when the Emperor docked. They were dressed in unenchanted diamond armour with unenchanted diamond swords and axes; the emperor was equipped with protection IV armour and a knockback II, fire aspect II sword. Combat did not take place immediately after the Emperor docked. He managed to get up onto their platform as the Savages were too afraid to fight. After throwing many of their items, including their spare diamond armour, into the ocean, they both decided to attack. 'The Battle : Phase 1' The Emperor was knocked off the outpost platform rather quickly and made his way into an underwater glass dome which he had to break into. The Savages pursued him and once on the floor of the dome, swings were flung at each other. The savages, taking most of their damage from the fire aspect, retreated into the pool of water that had formed on the ground. The Emperor attempted to block up the water however the Savages continued to put holes in their own dome to allow new water to pour in. The battle continued until the Emperor decided to leave the dome as too much damage had been dealt without enough progress. He needed a dry spot in order to inflict the Savages with fire damage. 'The Battle : Phase 2' Upon this realization, the Emperor broke out of the dome and attempted to swim away. Thinking he was low on health, the Savages pursued him fiercely. The Emperor entered a boat but failed to destroy the other boat docked in the harbour. One savage sat in the Emperor's boat and one sat in the other boat and chased the Emperor. After realising that it would not be practical to make it to the nearby abandoned artificial island. the Emperor turned around only to have his boat destroyed, but not before the pursuing savage had his boat destroyed too. A swimming race ensued to make it back to the Savage's outpost. The Emperor won sustaining minor damage from the Savages and promptly set himself up up a 15 block tall tower. The Savages pursued the Emperor only to be knocked back into the ocean. After a few more failed attempts to reach the top of the tower, negotiations took place but quickly broke down. 'The Battle : Phase 3' The Emperor then began to mine out parts of the tower and filled some of its inside with sand in an attemt to drain the water that was at the center of it. This occurred with limited success, however, the tower was now much more useful for battle. After accidentally falling off the tower, the Emperor was forced to battle the Savages, constantly knocking them into the ocean, only to have them come back up again. He continued to battle as he filled the center of the tower with cobblestone, and sand to remove the water, all the while repelling the constant savages' attacks. Eventually one of the savages was killed and sent back to North America, however the other still had to be dealt with. After several more attacks in the center of the tower, the Savage dropped 3 gold. After being told that this was not enough, 4 more, for a total of 7, was dropped on the ground. After being told that this too, was not enough, the Savage refused to drop more and was promptly killed. 'Aftermath' After the battle, the Emperor counted up his gains. 17 gold, 2 sets of damaged diamond armour, swords, and other assorted diamond tools and a relative sense of disappointment. All of this was donated to Nubia's Antarctic colony, "Nubian Antarctic." The mining outpost was left in a state of relative, yet relatively easily reparable grief. Rapture City was founded the next day at 2;00 am Eastern Daylights Time. Twomoo1119 (talk) 06:08, August 12, 2019 (UTC)